1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices such as desktop computers, servers, Internet appliances, for example, a power connector is required to electrically connect to a power supply device to provide power to the electronic device. A frequently used electronic device includes a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically connected to the power connector and including a plurality of controls to open or close the power connector. However, production cost of the electronic device is increased by the requirement for multiple controls, and efforts toward minimizing device profile are compromised.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.